Après Moi, Le Déluge
Après Moi, Le Déluge is the eleventh episode of First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary WITCH BUSINESS — When Davina becomes violently ill and the repercussions soon begin to affect the entire French Quarter, Marcel, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah rush to find out what is going on. Sophie approaches the others with some startling information about the Harvest Festival and presents a drastic plan to save Davina. Elsewhere, Hayley is racked with guilt as she comes clean to Elijah about her role in Sophie’s plan. Last, a sequence of unforeseen events sends shockwaves through the French Quarter. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Shannon Kane as Sabine Laurent/Celeste DuBois *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure *Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell *Shannon Eubanks as Bastianna Natale * Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux (corpse) * Diana Chiritescu as Cassie (corpse) * Aubrey DeVaney as Abigail (corpse) *Jesse Boyd as Cary Guest Cast * Owiso Odera as Papa Tunde * Elyse Levesque as Genevieve Trivia *Antagonists: Celeste Marie Helene Dubois *Narrator: Elijah Mikaelson *Title meaning: a reference to the succession of natural disasters that will hit New Orleans if Davina is not killed in the Harvest ritual. *This is the first episode of both series (TVD & TO) to have its title in a language other than English. **This is also the first episode to have its title in French. Translation: After Me, The Flood. *This is the second episode of The Originals to be written by Marguerite MacIntyre. *We learn what Witches have been called through different times and places. *It is revealed that in a matter of weeks the witches will completely lose their power unless The Harvest is completed. *Davina is killed by Sophie. *The Harvest is completed in this episode. *It is revealed that Sabine has been possessed by Celeste for over a year. *Bastianna, Papa Tunde and Genevieve were resurrected by Celeste in this episode. *Esther's body is buried and her power is taken by Celeste/Sabine. *This means since 1821 Celeste has used spirit possession to survive. In Dance Back From The Grave, we learn the names of some of them. *Elijah and Hayley have a moment, in spite of her recent actions. *Esther is buried and consecrated in the grounds of the plantation making her a New Orleans witch. The Originals as conduits of her magic have to participate in completing The Harvest for Sophie to channel it. *This episode marks the first present day appearance of Bastianna as we have previously only seen her in flashbacks. *The song I Have A Heart heard at the end of the episode as the 3 witches are resurrected is used as the opening theme for the History Channel's The Vikings. Continuity *This is the first episode on The Originals to feature the death of a main character. *This is the 7th episode on the TVD & TO universe in which a main character is killed. * This episode marks the first appearances of Papa Tunde and Genevieve. *Monique Deveraux, Abigail, Cassie, and Bastianna were last seen through a flashback in Sinners and Saints. *Cary was last seen in Reigning Pain in New Orleans. *''500 Years of Solitude,'' the 100th episode of The Vampire Diaries, the parent show establishes that it has been 3 months since Rebekah arrived in New Orleans in House of the Rising Son. *It is the first time Esther is mentioned since Always and Forever. Behind the Scenes *TBA Cultural References *The title 'Après Moi, Le Déluge', which translates into 'After Me, The Flood', is a quote that, according to popular legends, has been attributed to both Louis XV of France and Madame de Pompadour, his maîtresse-en-titre. *Many people interpret this quote as foreshadowing of the French Revolution, which broke out 15 years after Louis XV's death. In the context of The Originals, this could mean that, after the fall of an important character, or of one who has a lot of power and influence within the society of New Orleans, it'll be plunged into chaos and war. *''Après Moi, Le Déluge, after me comes the flood'' is a lyric in the song 'Après Moi by Regina Spektor. *"Après Moi, Le Déluge" is also the title of a concert of classical music composed by Luna Pearl Woolf. *"Après Moi, Le Déluge" is also the title of a paperback by Mathieu Bénézet and a board book by Cleve F Adams. *"Après Moi, Le Déluge" is also the title of an album and a song by french singer and composer Alex Beaupain. *"Après Moi, Le Déluge" was the 617 squadron's chosen motto ("After me, the Flood"), a humorous double entendre on the supposed last words of King Louis XV of France. No. 617 Squadron is a Royal Air Force aircraft squadron based at RAF Lossiemouth in Scotland. It is commonly known as the "Dambusters", for its actions during Operation Chastise against German dams during the Second World War. Quotes Promo :Elijah: "She has too much power that she cannot control." :Sophie: "It will take us down with it." :Klaus: "I didn't take over this town to watch it burn to the ground." :Rebekah: "You do realize that you have to slit a girl's throat." :Davina: "No." :Marcel: "You're not touching her." :Hayley: "This family gets more complicated by the second." Extended Promo :Davina: "I don't know what's wrong with me." :Davina: "GO AWAY!" :Niklaus: "Witches are a pain in the ass." :Sophie: "It's tearing her apart, and it will take us down with it." Webclip :(noise in the background) :Klaus: "Ah, that's going well." :Elijah: "If you were trying to win the girl's trust. Perhaps poisoning her one true love was not the most splendid idea." :Klaus: "Well, are there any more inopportune deaths you'd like to wave in my face?" :Elijah: "Give me a month. I'll get you a list." :(noise in the background) :Klaus: (sighs) "Young, old, dead or alive, witches are a pain in the ass." :(Klaus leaves) Producers' Preview :Davina: "Go away!" :Marcel: "You gotta be starving. You haven't eaten since..." :Davina: "Since your best friend killed my best friend." :Marcel: "Davina, I'm sorry about what happened to this kid, Tim." :Davina: "I'm sorry. You don't hate Klaus for what he did." :Rebekah: "Sometimes, what's more important is not who you're siding with but who you're siding against." :Sophie: "One person was never meant to hold that much power. It's tearing her apart and it will take us down with it." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - Apres Moi, Le Deluge Trailer|Extended Promo The Originals - Apres Moi, Le Deluge Clip|Webclip The Originals - Apres Moi, Le Deluge Producers' Preview|Producer's Preview Pictures 1x11exclusive.jpg 1x11exclusive2.jpg Hayleyklaus239.jpg Klauskierannnn3.jpg Kieranklaushayley.jpg Sabineoriginals.jpg Elijahhayelyy.jpg Klaushayleyiroginals.jpg Klauskierannn2.jpg Kiarannn2.jpg Kierannnn.jpg Elijahklaussabine.jpg Klausekieran.jpg klaussmileep11.jpg elijah1ep11.jpg elijah2ep11.jpg elijah3ep11.jpg elijahep11.jpg hayleyep11.jpg klaus1ep11.jpg klaus2ep11.jpg klaus3ep11.jpg klaus4ep11.jpg klaus5ep11.jpg klausep11.jpg davina1ep11.png davina2ep11.png davina3ep11.png davina5ep11.png davina6ep11.png hayley1ep11.png haylijah1ep11.png haylijahep11.png kieranandklausep11.png kieranklausep11.png klaus6ep11.png klaus7ep11.png klaus8ep11.png klaus9ep11.png marcel2ep11.png marceldavinaep11.png marcelep11.png sophie1ep11.png sophie2ep11.png sophie3ep11.png sophieep11.png rebekah1ep11.png rebekah2ep11.png rebekahep11.png Apres6a-feature.jpg ApresDavina-feature.jpg davina-angry.jpg The-Originals-Episode-11-Video-Preview-01-2014-01-14.jpg klaus-in-apres-moi-le-deluge-380x300.jpg H036A-121-ORG-110-13-300x160.jpg The.Originals.S01E11.jpg BelyUowCEAAm1LN.jpg The-Originals-Episode-11-Video-Preview-02-2014-01-14.jpg 111.JPG 000.jpg hayleyM.jpg sophie-at-the-cemetery.jpg WEBCLIP-1-332x205.jpg Elder Witches.png The_Originals_S01E11_720p_kissthemgoodbye_net_1957.jpg critiques-the-originals-saison-1-episode-11-d-L-yQFX2G.png critiques-the-originals-saison-1-episode-11-d-L-bzbSJf.png The.originals.s01e11.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 29.35 -2014.05.23 16.27.18-.jpg The.originals.s01e11.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 29.40 -2014.05.23 16.27.29-.jpg The.originals.s01e11.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 25.55 -2014.05.23 16.27.37-.jpg The.originals.s01e11.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 16.48 -2014.05.23 16.30.49-.jpg The.originals.s01e11.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 11.03 -2014.05.23 16.30.54-.jpg The.originals.s01e11.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 15.37 -2014.05.23 16.52.06-.jpg The.originals.s01e11.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 31.54 -2014.05.23 16.53.21-.jpg The.originals.s01e11.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 10.14 -2014.05.23 16.53.14-.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Episode Guide